character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Transduality
Summary Transduality is the state of being wherein an entity exists independently of, and qualitatively beyond, various dual systems, ranging from very specific, limited sets of dual distinctions to duality itself on a conceptual level. If the 0 and 1 of binary systems can be considered a duality, a transdual character’s fundamental existence might be definable as being in-between the numbers of 0 and 1, but also defined as being a “2”, or as standing outside of the code completely at the higher levels. As it stands, Type 1 corresponds to being beyond certain kinds of dual systems (Light and Dark, in and out, Fire and Ice, Sound and Silence, etc), but not all duality, Type 2 refers to characters whose existence may be beyond all dual systems within the nature of their reality, but not duality itself on a conceptual level, Type 3 refers to characters whose fundamental nature exists beyond the concept of duality, and Type 4 refers to characters whose existence belongs to alternate logical states wherein even the distinction between duality and transduality is irrelevant, as well as, in extremely rare cases, potentially those who can access impossible binary systems beyond the transdual on a conceptual level. Notable Users Celestialsapiens from Ben 10 The Presence and Elaine Belloc from DC Comics / Vertigo Types Type 1 (Specific Transduality): Being qualitatively beyond and superior to the nature of one or several specific dual systems. Type 2 (False General Transduality): Being qualitatively beyond and superior to the nature of all dual systems and concepts within the scope of an entire level of reality. Any non 1-A (Outerverse level) characters who transcend duality at a basic level would also qualify for this level, as space and time can be thought of as dual concepts, as well as existing within/outside spatio-temporal dimensionality. Type 3 (True General Transduality): A state of being which is qualitatively beyond and superior to the nature of binary logic or duality at any level, including the conceptual, standing beyond the scope of all dual systems and concepts regardless of how complex they are. Such characters typically exist as contradictions within the context of their setting, and abide to dialetheic systems of logic, or are portrayed as existing within a state of single, indivisible wholeness bereft of any separation. As space and time themselves can be considered a duality, as well as the distinction between being within/outside spatio-temporal dimensionality’s limitations, this type is reserved for 1-A characters and up. Type 4 (Plurality): A state of being which is qualitatively beyond and superior to the nature of even the distinction between duality and transduality. Such characters will usually not obey the laws of normal logic at any level, and will obey completely different systems of logic altogether, up to and including those states which are beyond human comprehension. A basic example of Plurality is characters whose fundamental nature operates under many-valued or certain kinds of non-classical logic, where many different values can exist that are not true or false, 0/1/2, or any dichotomies in between. However, simply being able to use many-valued logic in a feat context does not qualify a character for this type, such characters must demonstrate true qualitative superiority to all types of dual distinctions. Naturally, only 1-A characters and up can have this type, as it exists outside all possible dual distinctions. Notes Transduality, as is used/portrayed in fiction, is mainly a philosophical or theological concept, although its foundations lay within real logic and mathematics. However, even though we can construct non-dual mathematical and logical models, this, similar to our inability to perceive higher dimensions of space and time, will not allow us to truly grasp the scope of non-dual systems, since the foundations of our logic (classical logic within mathematics) are all based off binary distinctions. Additionally, simply being 1-A (Outerverse level) and a transdual entity is not necessarily enough to qualify for Type 3; a 1-A or higher character can qualify for Types 1 or 2 as well if the characters in question do not transcend fundamental dual principles or concepts on a basic level, or only transcend some non-universal dual qualities, but not all, or who only exist beyond duality on only some levels and not all possible levels. Category:Powers and Abilities